


Who'll Love You Half as Much as Me

by 1f_this_be_madness



Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Band Fic, Banter, Brian Needs a Hug, Brian is a lovely caring nerd, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Epic Friendship, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Gwilym Lee is a freaking sweetheart and that is all, Hugs, Ice Cream, Insecurity, Is this crack? I don't even know, Nicknames, Phone Calls & Telephones, Photography, Platonic Kissing, Presents, Roger Taylor (Queen) Is a Good Friend, Roger is grouchy and loving, Swearing, Texting, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: Gwilym Lee appreciates Brian May, as he appreciates everyone that he has come to know through the creation of the film Bohemian Rhapsody. But Brian is special, and Gwil loves making him smile. And he's got help to do so from the irascible drummer who is Brian's best friend.(Or, Gwil gives Brian a gift with Roger's help)





	1. For the Love of Socks

_Sail across the sea, I hope you'll find somebody to love you half as much as me...._

Gwilym Lee has no idea what possesses him to purchase the socks.

Actually, he does. Rami really likes socks, and so he's always on the lookout for some to send to his friend. In a little shop one weekend, Gwil finds loads and loads of colourful pairs on wall racks at the back: socks that look like pianos, or are covered in slices of pizza, sushi rolls, or flying cats (which he is completely positive a certain lead singer of Queen would have absolutely adored). There are even a few horoscope socks, black with loopy lettering spelling out the names of star signs and white thread configured into constellations.

And then he sees it, the perfect pair of socks. But not for Rami. They're bright with green leaves and red flowers, but what stands out are the hedgehogs. Little brown and tan stitched creatures smiling from the sock surface. Gwilym stops and blinks and beams. Brian NEEDS these. He snaps a picture of the pair and sends it to Roger just in case; inquiring in a text below: just saw these in a store. Think Brian would like them?

Roger calls Gwil back immediately, not bothering to text.

Gwil blinks as out of his phone blares _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, machine of a dream! Such a clean machine..._ He doesn't get many calls from Roger, especially so swiftly after a message--even though he and Brian both had given their numbers to the boys first day they met to answer questions. Rog a trifle reluctantly, or so it seemed--and so Gwil picks this call up in some surprise. As well as slight trepidation. "Hello?"

Without any ado at all, not even saying hello back, "What the fuck kind of question is that, Gwil? Brian ADORES those bloody creatures, and if you've left the shop and haven't bought those damned socks, I will!" Blurts the drummer.

"Erm, alright. Thanks. Hi Roger."

Roger inhales. Fuck, he forgot about beginning a phone call with pleasantries, damn. "Cheers, Gwilym. How've you been?"

***

Gwilym purchases the socks and wraps them carefully, bringing the little parcel and a card to the studio space where Brian and Roger are set to rehearse; "It never stops," Roger says, "so you may as well pop in, give us something else to do." He jokes, because he loves it. Performing and rehearsing to perform again... 

When Gwil gets to the aforementioned place where they are rehearsing, Roger's spiky white head of hair greets him at the door and hauls the tall young man inside immediately. "Bri's doing his perfectionistic bloody layering," Roger mutters. "You got em?" Gwil nods, showing the little package, which he had folded between his long hands. The drummer grunts. "Good. He'll be happy about it, 'specially with all the shite going down. You hear about the badger cull?" He asks, and Gwil's light eyes grow huge and sorrowful.

"Yeah, I've been keeping up with it. Both on Instagram and my own." He dips his dark head as Roger shifts to look through the door farther into their rehearsal space, where Brian stands. "He's torn up, isn't he?"

The drummer's eyes snap and he jerks his chin. "Yep. Been running himself ragged, the bloody idiot. I finally managed to drag him in here, get him to relax a little. Doesn't listen to me otherwise, stubborn bastard." Roger's face and voice brim with exasperated fondness. He doesn't rightly understand how Brian's heart, so full of kindness and decency, can hold every cause he fights for without running him, the rest of his gargantuan body into the ground. The man is impressive and solid as all hell. 

Yet Roger worries, and so does Gwil now. He is happy to be here, to find something for Brian that he thinks, hopes will make him smile. The guitarist deserves that. More than anyone else Roger has the --as he smarts off to himself-- dubious privilege to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of fluffiness I came up with after going into a shop last week that had an entire wall full of socks, including the lovely hedgehog pair I've described here :) 
> 
> With Brian's Instagram posts about these little "hogs" and his vehement horror over the badger cull, well I think he needs to know that he's appreciated, dear soul. Of course Gwil and Roger rise to the occasion <3
> 
> (And yes, Gwilym's ringtone for Roger is 'I'm In Love With My Car' because I had to)
> 
> Comments appreciated


	2. For the Love of Brian

_My heart is always with you, no matter what you do..._

Roger takes the note and package as he ushers Gwilym in, beckoning with a wave of his hand before heading off to find a pen in order to scratch something onto the card. Brian has finished working on a track, and raises his fluffy grey head to fasten surprised hazel eyes on Gwil. "Gwilym!" His entire face lifts and the tenseness in his shoulders releases as he comes over to the dear fellow who had played him, putting out a hand in joy. "This is a lovely surprise, how are you doing, my boy?"

Gwil's eyes light up and he beams back, shaking Brian's offered hand and saying "Hullo Brian, I'm great. It's wonderful to see you. Roger said I could come, because" as the drummer returns and clears his throat, shoving Gwilym's parcel and note back into his hands, Gwil passes over the present. "--well, I got you something."

Brian's eyes widen and he looks as excited as a child on Christmas morning. "Got something--for me? Oh, you shouldn't have," Brian breathes.

"That's all right, I wanted to," Gwilym assures him, and Brian's entire face brightens even more as he rips off the paper. Roger catches the card with a snort of laughter because Bri instantly waves his arm around in his excitement at the sight of the socks. 

"I must put these on!" Brian crows and sits in the chair pulled up for rehearsing. Gwil is delighted by Brian’s delight. He is standing close by, beaming still. 

Brian catches Gwilym's hand in both of his and kisses the back of it before saying "These are so lovely, Gwil, thank you."

Gwil grows a trifle teary from happiness, over how decent and thankful Brian is; he is honestly a treasure. And then Brian asks if he's all right as the younger man wipes his eyes. "I, yes, Brian, I am." Gwil clears his throat, voice creaking. "I'm just-- I'm so happy that you're happy. And it's my genuine pleasure to've gotten these for you. Roger helped too."

As Gwilym speaks those words, Brian hears another voice, rich and gentle and slightly choked by tears as well. Words spoken sweetly to him during their glory days: _I'm so happy that you're so happy, Brimi darling._ Brian's eyes crinkle as his face folds into the brightest smile imaginable even as he grows blinded by tears for an instant, remembering Freddie. He holds out his arms and Gwil's heart soars as he rushes into them, pressing close and clutching Brian tight. 

Roger witnesses all of this and is glad. He owes Gwil a lot, because Brian needs what Gwil is able to give him; and Roger has not seen anyone show that straight-out, affectionate tenderness towards Brian since Freddie.

After the conclusion of his and Gwil's embrace, Brian notes the little card attached to the wrapping paper that Roger had grasped and now holds out to him. He stands up and takes it.

On the note are the words “for Brian, from Gwil" and then in different handwriting entirely "since you like hedgehogs so much” with ‘hedge’ underlined. A doodle of an actual hog by a hedge is on the note, and the drummer points out "See, this is an ACTUAL hog, eating a fucking hedge. I'm done with this shite you've been posting calling them hogs, Brian. That thing you love is called a HEDGEHOG!"

Without missing a beat, Brian retorts "Well, Roger, you're my hedgehog." Because he loves him. Roger bristles and Brian wraps an arm around the drummer, kissing him on the top of the head.

Roger makes an exasperated sound and shoves at Brian's side, but he cannot stop one of his sparkly eyed, bunched cheeked smiles from illuminating his entire face. "You're such a sap," he mutters. Brian beams down, eyes crinkling at the corners in his own full-faced smile. Instantly the drummer attempts to drop his expression into the semblance of a scowl, but grumbles back "I love you" anyway. Soft and fast, so maybe Brian won't hear it. But he does.

"Love you too, HedgeRog."

Roger groans, rolling his eyes. "...And now I hate you."

“Don’t be like that, HedgeRog!” Gwilym chuckles where he now stands back, allowing the two mates space to interact.

"Why the fuck have we stayed friends for fifty years?" The drummer sighs. Brian falters, and Roger rolls his eyes. "Right, don't go getting all self-deprecating and down on me, damn it, I'm teasing you! You can call me your HedgeRog if it makes you that bloody happy,” he grumbles. 

"Rogie, I..."

"If your next words are anything other than 'I know' I'm going to kick your arse, Brian."

"I'm so thankful to have you," Brian says, eyes warm and deep, yet sorrowful. "Especially since I don't--"

"--since you clearly still don't realise what a bloody treasure I truly am," Roger cuts in loudly, tossing his head to stop Brian from talking shite about himself. "That's alright, I do." And he grabs Brian before the other man can speak another word. "Shut the fuck up, you numpty, and give me a hug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Gwilym both love the heck out of Brian and vice versa. Oh how I adore them all!
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	3. For the Love of Gwil

_Hot child, don't ya know you're young, you've got your whole life ahead of you?_

"Well," Roger's husky high voice scoffs into Brian's shoulder as the taller man holds him tight for multiple minutes, "This is great. I'm sure Gwilym LOVES watching us hug it out, Bri." The other flushes slightly and attempts to apologise.

"Actually I do," Gwil returns softly. "it's truly lovely to see you both just," he waves a hand, blue eyes soft, lips curved in a gentle smile. "As you are." 

Brian blows Gwil a kiss, recognising and appreciative of the sentiment the young man shows. Roger, however, gags. "Christ, that's bloody disgusting. _I_ don't, so let's all get a move on and go eat somewhere, shall we?" He pulls himself out of Brian's chest and sharply continues "You're going to eat today, Bri." As Gwilym falters the drummer snaps "And you're coming too, Gwil, let's go." 

Gwilym smiles at Brian "Guess we haven't got a choice, eh?" 

Brian smiles, offering an elbow to the younger man gallantly, automatically. "Of course not," he says with a fond glance after Rog, who tells the owners of the space they shall be back for more rehearsing later before snapping his fingers at the pair and beckoning them to chop chop. 

"We'll get you home afterwards," the drummer says, as Gwil had walked--it wasn't far if you lived in the city--to the studio area from his flat. 

Gwil gets a picture of him hanging out with Roger and Brian, but does not post it on Instagram because this experience is just for him. The three of them go out for ice cream after their meal, and in the photo he snaps, Roger has put bunny ears behind Gwil's head and Brian is looking at his old friend in fond disapproval. Gwil has a bit of ice cream on his beard and he's grinning like a maniac. 

This has been quite a day.

***

The pair of rockstars drop Gwil back at home after their time together, and he thanks them for hanging out with him so long after he brought his little gift. Brian smiles and says "Of course, Gwil, it's our pleasure." He and Gwilym share another hug, Brian squeezing Gwil tight, kissing the top of his head and murmuring "Thank you again for my lovely socks," before Gwil turns and holds out his hand to Roger. He has always shaken the drummer's hand before.

"Roger," he says "Always great to see you."

Roger nods sharply. "Likewise," and then to the shock of both Brian and Gwil, he reaches out and pulls Gwilym to him. "Don't be a stranger, yeah?" He growls into the younger man's ear as he wraps strong arms around his upper back. "Give us a shout sometime. Don't even have to buy Brian another bloody present, alright?"

Gwil blinks and then his whole face brightens and softens in a smile as he looks at Brian over Roger's shoulder. The guitarist's face is crinkled in joy. "Alright." Gwil chuckles as Roger holds him tight around the back and wraps his long arms around the drummer in return, rubbing the older man's back up and down a bit, like Brian would do. "Thank you," he adds feelingly. "I will."

He waves as they leave with a raised fist and a blown kiss, and both Queen men decide to be on the lookout for something to give Gwilym in return as a thank you. Something tangible to show their esteem and appreciation for this young man who cares about Brian, about both of them, so very much. For he is truly astounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure the guys maybe give Gwil some Shakespeare socks someday, with the Bard's face interspersed with feather quills and inkwells all over. Gwil’s love for Shakespeare is one I personally understand very well <3
> 
> I dunno but the point is they love him and he loves them and I loved writing this little story very much! Comments appreciated and thank you for reading <3
> 
> Story title and italicised song lyrics at the beginning of every chapter are from 'Sail Away Sweet Sister' by Brian Harold May


End file.
